Heartbeats in Perfect Time
by PONIESOMGWHERE
Summary: Bass has feelings for his half-brother, Protoman. What he doesn't know is that Protoman feels the same way about him. A single stormy night and a soaking wet Protoman can bring it all to light, though. ProtomanxBass yaoi


Scythe: Say it…

Me: No.

Scythe: Say it!

Me: No!

Scythe: SAY IT!!

Me: FINE! I don't freaking own Bass, Protoman, or anyone associated with the Megaman series! There! You happy now??

Scythe: Quite. ^_^

Heartbeats in Perfect Time

StormFighterAlchemist

It was a dark and stormy night. Bass stared out the window of his cabin, watching lightning flash across the sky and listening to the rain pounding on his window like a thousand tiny drums. He sighed and turned away, glancing over at the flames dancing in his fireplace. Hi heart beat wildly in his chest from sharp anticipation. He was expecting company.

The sound of a knock on the door caused him to jump. He quickly straightened his black shirt and brown cargo pants before moving to the door. He pulled it open and smiled brilliantly after a moment. "You made it."

The figure in front of him nodded. He had short, shiny black hair, tan skin, and sharp, sapphire blue eyes. He was dressed in a red, short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans that hid his muscular body. His feet were covered by inky black sneakers with red stripes, and a diamond stud decorated one ear. With a grin, he replied, "Of course I did. What else would I have done?"

Bass ushered him inside and closed the door. "You're soaked! Did you walk here??"

The elder male nodded. "Yeah."

"Didn't you have an umbrella?"

"Had one."

"Where is it?"

"Inside-out, two miles away." (1)

Bass rolled his eyes. "You always were a hazard, Protoman." Another smile lit his face. "Still, I'm glad you came."

Protoman smiled and touched Bass's hand. "We are half brothers, you know. Brothers are supposed to be there for each other."

Bass felt a jolt race down his spine and he took a shuddering breath, _Brothers_. But he wanted so much more than that. He quickly pulled himself out of his trance and said, "Let me go get you some dry clothes." He led Protoman to the living room and sat him down on the couch. He disappeared down the hall, oblivious to the fact that Protoman was watching him the whole time.

Protoman sat back on the couch, staring at the spot where Bass had been a moment before. _Brothers_. That's not the highest point he was aiming for. When he had touched Bass, a spark had shot down his entire body. He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Bass was beautiful when worried. He looked up again as Bass came back into the room carrying a shirt, pants, socks, and underwear. He stood and took the clothes from him. "Thank you, Bass."

Bass nodded and started to turn away. When Protoman began to strip of his dripping garments though, he was riveted to the spot.

Protoman slowly removed his soaking shirt, revealing his well defined chest and abs. His nipples were pert from the temperature change, from the cold outside to the warmth coming from the blazing hearth. He watched Bass's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Bass's face had a red tinge to it and his own nipples were taunt. Protoman allowed a tiny, almost undetectable smirk to cross his face as he reached for his pants. So Bass felt the same way about him. That was good. Protoman slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, leaving just his underwear.

Bass swallowed hard, his eyes staring at Protoman's muscular legs and back. He felt something stir between his legs, and the red tinge on his cheeks darkened. He couldn't help it. This wasn't just love. It was lust. He had to restrain the urge to pounce on Protoman and kiss him senseless. There was no way he would act so recklessly… at least, not yet.

Protoman, however, had other ideas. Instead of pulling on the clothes set out for him, he turned to Bass with an odd glint in his eyes. "Bass, come here."

Bass felt his legs move as if they had a mind of their own. He found himself standing right in front of Protoman, his heart near pounding out of his chest. Protoman snaked his arms around Bass's wais and pulled him close. "Brother," He said smoothly, "do you lust after me?"

Bass's eyes went wide and he tried to pull away. "I-I'm sorry, Protoman—"

Protoman hugged Bass close again. "Who said you have anything to be sorry about, brother of mine?" He purred before moving to Bass's ear and toying with the earlobe with his tongue.

Bass whimpered a tiny bit as he wrapped his own arms around Protoman's waist. He suddenly felt Protoman grind their hips together and he gasped and moaned his brother's name.

Protoman pulled away from Bass's ear, looking him straight in the yes. "Bass… will you be my first?"

Bass stared up at the onyx-haired male. "Your first? _Really_?"

Protoman nodded, stroking Bass's face with one hand. "I've been saving myself… because I wanted someone special to have my first… and there is no one on Earth more special than you… my brother…" He brought their faces close so their noses were touching. "Because out of all the people in the world… YOU are the one I love." With this said, Protoman brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Bass didn't need any further prompting. Wrapping his arms around Protoman's neck, he brought their bodies together as close as they could possibly be. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent around Protoman, fresh rain and smoke. A blush flashed across his cheek as he felt Protoman run his tongue across his lower lip. Without any hesitation, he granted Protoman access, and their tongues began a fight for dominance. Protoman fondled his brother's ass in his hands, loving the sound of his moans. He chose to grind their hips together again, loving the friction and the sound of Bass's lusty whimpers.

Finally, a need for air pulled the two apart. Bass leaned his head on Protoman's shoulder and said, "I would be honored to be your first, nii-san." (2)

"Good." Protoman picked up the younger biroid bridal style and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom. Setting him on the bed, he moved so he was straddling Bass, looking down into his blood ruby red eyes. "I love you, Bass."

Bass smiled brilliantly up at his elder brother. "I love you too, Protoman."

The two brothers kissed again. Once Protoman felt he had ravished Bass's lips enough, he pulled away and began to kiss his way up his jaw-line. He made it to one ear, beginning to nibble at the top. Bass whimpered quietly, a faint blush rising to hi cheeks. He took a shuddering breath, holding it. When Protoman's hand found its way up his shirt and to one nipple though, the breath exploded from his mouth in a loud moan. His body jerked as a jolt of pleasure wracked his body.

Protoman felt this and briefly pulled away. "Am I going too far?"

"N-no… please… keep going…"

Protoman smirked and began to kiss him again. He moved his way back to his lips, giving them a brief peck before moving on. Protoman ran butterfly kisses up and down his neck before gently nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Bass moaned again, feeling his growing erection throb. Protoman pulled Bass's shirt over his head, skillfully running his fingers over his chest. Bass ran his own hands over Protoman's chest, playing with one nipple.

"You're brave, brother." Protoman moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Only with you, my love." Bass purred, moving to the other side.

Protoman leaned down and kissed Bass's collar bone, moving farther down with each kiss. Moving a little to the right, he latched onto one nipple, skillfully using tongue and teeth. A strangled cry escaped Bass's lips. Holy hell, Protoman was good at this. One side received attention from Proto's mouth, the other from his hand. Bass tossed his head, his breathing coming in sharp, lusty gasps. He could feel his shaft pressing against his pants, and he _desperately _wanted to do something about it.

Protoman felt the erection against his body and he looked up at Bass. "Shall I take care of that for you?"

Bass whimpered and nodded.

A mischievous grin lit Protoman's face. "Beg for it."

Bass gasped out loud as Proto rubbed their erections together. "A-ah! Please, Proto! Pleae… just take me!"

Proto blinked. Bass's shameless begging was, perhaps, a bigger turn-on than the foreplay. "… say that again."

Bass threw his head back, his eyes shut tight. "Please, brother… make me yours."

Protoman threw everything to the wind. He pulled Bass's pants down, freeing his now rock-hard shaft. Bass hissed as the cold struck him, but gasped as Protoman ran a finger up the underside of his length. Even the slightest touch caused him immense pleasure. He tried to thrust his hips upward, but Protoman held him firmly in place. "Ah ah, my love." He cooed. "You wouldn't want me to stop, would you?"

Bass gasped again as Protoman played with the head of his shaft. "N-no s-sir…"

Protoman smirked and ran two fingers down his brother's throbbing need. Bass moaned again and his body twitched. Even though he knew Proto was toying with him, he was reeling dangerously close to his edge. Protoman, after a little more hand work, decided to get serious. Kissing his brother's collar, he slowly, ever so slowly, placed a trail of kissed down Bass's body. He paused briefly at his naval, dipping his tongue in and out of the small cavity. This dragged a tiny whimper out of Bass. Proto quickly moved down after this, though, aiming for his ultimate goal. Bass moaned loudly as Proto took the head of his throbbing need into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin. He sucked gently, dragging another sob out of Bass. He looked up at his brother, still toying with him. Bass's head was cocked to one side, his eyes shut tight. Lusty pants and moans were torn from his throat and sweat dripped down his body, causing his now loose purple hair to stick to his bare chest and back. His chest heaved, trying to take in enough air.

After a few more seconds, Protoman deep-throated Bass, forcing down the urge to gag. After taking a moment to adjust, he began to move his head, all the while sucking and teasing the tender flesh. He ran his tongue up the throbbing member, sucking gently as he moved his mouth up and down.

Bass threw his head back and cried out his brother's name. He clutched at the sheets, panting hard and sobbing in passion. His cheeks were flushed red and sweat seemed to cascade down his bare body. Dear God, it felt so damn good. He forced himself not to thrust his hips up in fear his lover would halt his action. And, oh, how good those actions felt. Every move Protoman made against his member sent sparks of pure ecstasy shooting through his entire body. Any longer like this and he was likely to cum. But judging by the way Protoman suddenly made his actions rougher, this was exactly what the elder biroid wanted. Bass whimpered and cried out at the added passion. After another minute of this, Bass felt the pressure building behind his shaft. "Fuck, Protoman, I-I'm gonna cum..." He moaned, throwing his head back.

Protoman looked up, locking eyes with Bass. "Go ahead, brother." He purred around the younger male's cock. "Cum for me."

A few moments later, Bass arched his back and a scream was ripped from his throat as he came hard into Protoman's mouth. Protoman swallowed eagerly before moving away from Bass's shaft, kissing his brother again. Bass kissed back, tasting himself in the kiss. He felt it was a good taste.

After a few minutes of recovering, Protoman pulled back and smirked at Bass. "Ready for round two?"

Bass nodded, eyeing the bulge in Protoman's underpants eagerly. "Make me yours, brother."

Protoman's smirk softened into a real smile. Leaning down, he gave Bass a simple kiss on the lips, the pulled away. "My plan exactly."

"I know." Bass purred, reaching for Protoman's underpants. Protoman allowed Bass to pull down the remaining garment freeing his own fully hardened need. Bass stared in awe at his brother's majesty. His entire body was almost pure muscle, but he was still lean. Scars from countless battles crossed his body, giving him the appearance of a battle-hardened warrior. His black hair was slick with sweat, and his sapphire eyes were glazed over and dilated with lust. As his eyes traveled southward, Bass realized his brother was at least twice as big as he was.

"I take it," Protoman hummed, knowing full well where Bass was looking. "you like what you're seeing."

Bas nodded, unable to tear his eyes from Protoman's throbbing length. "Uh-huh…"

Protoman smirked again and reached over to his bedside table. "When we're done…" He told the younger biroid while fishing around in the drawer. "You're going to appreciate it even more." He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Bass saw this and knew what was coming. He obediently spread his legs, his heart beating wildly.

Protoman saw this and his face grew serious. "Are you absolutely sure you want this, brother?" He asked quietly.

Bass nodded, love shining in his eyes. "I want this more than anything in the world… I want you to need me like I need you."

Protoman's blue diamond eyes went wide. Without another word, he bent down and claimend the younger male's lips for his own again. Bass kissed back eagerly, wanting everything Proto had to offer. As they kissed, Proto opened the container of lube and spread some on his fingers. Reaching down, he placed a well oiled finger at Bass's tight entrance and pushed in. Proto heard his younger brother squeak and he pulled back briefly. "Relax." He purred. "Let me make you feel heaven."

Bass nodded and relaxed. Proto pushed his finger a little farther in, pausing to let Bass adjust to the intrusion. After a moment or two, he slowly pulled his finger partially out and thrust back in, adding another finger. Again, he paused to let Bass adjust. Proto soon began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, preparing Bass for what was to come as well as looking for the spot that would make Bass scream his name in pure ecstasy. As he moved his fingers around, he suddenly hit a spot that made Bass arch his back and cry out, then fall back panting. Protoman doubled back, trying to memorize where exactly that special spot was. After a while, he inserted a third finger, continuing to hit Bass's prostate with each thrust. Bass moved rather ungracefully down onto his brother's fingers, wanting more of the sweet friction. After a while, Proto fully removed his fingers, ignoring Bass's whine. He took the bottle of lube again and poured a generous amount into his hands. He applied the substance liberally to his shaft, the looked up at Bass. "Ready?"

Bass nodded, his eyes half lidded and lust filled. Protoman positioned himself at Bass's entrance and slowly slid his shaft in. Bass hissed quietly in pain at the intrusion, but he forced himself to relax. He knew it would be much better if he did. Protoman waited patiently for his brother to adjust to the strange feeling. After a few seconds, Bass moved farther down onto Protoman's throbbing length. "Brother, move!"

Protoman nodded and moved out until only the head of his need remained inside his brother's body before thrusting himself slowly back in, brushing lightly against Bass's prostate. Bass moaned as he felt his aching depths massage Protoman's shaft. He could feel beads of sweat trickling down his face and a light blush rose on his cheeks. "A-ah… faster, please!" He begged the elder biroid.

Protoman nodded and thrust faster and harder into Bass, a feral growl escaping his lips. He aimed for that special spot every time, bolts of pleasure wracking both of their bodies. "Uhn… you're so tight… feels so good…" He managed to grind out. He thrust hard into Bass, desperately needing more. After a few more minutes, he shifted the younger biroid so he was bouncing up and down in his lap.

Bass screamed in ecstasy as his spot was hit directly. "Oh God! Please, Proto, harder!"

Proto thrust as hard as he could. With each thrust came an explosion of passion, coursing like molten rock through their veins. Bass leaned down and captured his brother's lips again in a fiery kiss. Proto kissed back, trying to keep his mind on both things at once. Bass had his legs and arms wrapped around Protoman in a vice-like grip as if afraid Proto would slip away if he let go. Protoman's arms were wrapped around Bass's waist, helping to keep him upright as they made love. It was pure bliss for both of them. Bass was sure it couldn't get any better, but when Protoman moved his hand to his neglected shaft and began fisting him, that notion went right out the window. He screamed again, arching his back as he was filled with pure passion.

Protoman suddenly changed position again. Turning Bass so his back was facing him, he fell forward so they were both on their hands and knees. Proto hammered into his brother while using one hand to tend to Bass's neglected need. Both men had been reduced to ragged pants, lusty cries, and needy moans. Proto was surprised by how Bass bent to his will, to move back as he thrust, to beg when he growled. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Bass suddenly felt pressure building behind his shaft, and he gasped, "A-ah, Proto… I can't…"

Proto understood and he closed his eyes. "Together Bass…"

A moment later, Bass arched his back and screamed Proto's name, releasing into his brother's hand and all over the sheets. Proto felt rhythmic contractions massage his cock, and he thrust one last time into Bass before releasing his own seed into him with a cry. The two rode out the waves of release for several long minutes. Finally, the two collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty. After a few minutes, Protoman lifted himself off of Bass and fell next to him. He stroked Bass's cheek smiling at him. "Well, brother? How do you feel?"

Bass leaned into the loving touch, smiling brilliantly. "For the first time in my life… I feel complete." He snuggled close to Protoman, resting his head against his chest. "I love you, Proto."

Protoman smiled, wrapping his arms around Bass. He buried his face in Bass's hair and whispered, "I love you too, Bass."

Bass smiled, closing his eyes. Right before drifting off to sleep, he vaguely realized their hearts were beating in perfect time.

Outside, the storm raged on.

------------------------

(1) Yeah yeah, Family Guy reference. It was just too funny to leave out!

(2) Nii-san = Brother in Japanese.


End file.
